Enterprises with computer networks have a need to monitor network usage for a variety of reasons including policy compliance, reporting, threat detection, determining efficiencies, and the like. Various conventional systems and methods exist for computer security, analytics, monitoring, etc. Varying degrees of analytics functionality exist in conventional systems and methods but these do not offer a comprehensive workflow that ranges from investigating a trend to taking an action for remediation. For example, one conventional system and method enable administrators to drill down from a high level report based on a grouping and then pivot on the given data. An administrator may view data grouped by Risk Class and then have the ability to view data grouped by domains for a given Risk Class. While this drilldown capability provides interesting data, there is no workflow and the administrator's drilldown activity is not tracked. As a result, the administrator is not able to report back on the various steps of the investigation. With the emergence of the cloud and use of the cloud for security, monitoring, etc., there is a need to provide functionality of systems and methods for interactive analysis of Internet traffic with cloud-based services.